Cassie
Cassie is the main protagonist and half human/half werewolf/fae. She debuts in the first book. History Cassie was concieved while Selene and Derek was having sex. The demons discovers that Cassie was a threat to their species because she has a power that is an anicent prophecy. Selene tells her best friend Lydia to take Cassie a safe place to hide. Lydia was running from a demon. She gets killed trying to protect Cassie. Lydia drops at a women's doorstep. Cassie was crying. A widowed woman named Kate adopts. Few years later, Cassie started to experience weird abilities and powers. She didnt know what she was. Cassie once growled at a dog. When she was in high school, Cassie got into a fight with the popular girl. She uses magic to stop her. She was amazed about what she did. When she got into college, Cassie was tired of people bullied and teased and finally snaps. She suddenly clashed the windows. Cassie run away home. She tells Kate that she needs to know what she is. Cassie shows her power to her. Kate was amazed. She reveals to Cassie that she was adopted. Cassie went to Amelia's house to talk about her conversation. She have a sleepover with Amelia. The next day, Cassie goes back home and found her mother dead in her bedroom. She loses someone that she loved so much. After discovering she was adopted, Cassie tries to track down parents instead enjoy the summer. The Night World When summer was about to start, Cassie and her best friend Amelia goes to a town called Beacon Hills where the supernatural lives among the humans. This will change Cassie's life. Cassie meets a vampire named Taylor who is a lesbian. The human doctor named Kayla checks her body for scars or marks. Kayla thinks she was beautiful. She learns that she is part werewolf and also a fae known as Fairy. She is more powerful. The demons and ghosts, also the evil hybrid Damon fear her power. Her power will lead the supernatural to the future. Cassie also discovers more about her origin and previous life. Cassie seeks helps from Kayla who can see the past. Kayla gets some information from Cassie's past. She gets a flashback of Cassie's mother meeting her father, her mother giving birth to her and a women carrying cassie and running from her life .She falls in love with a vampire named Demetri and a werewolf named Jason. Cassie goes on a trip to found her parents. She discovers that they are in Berlin and broken up. Cassie meets a vampire named Selene at a club where she always dancing every saturday night. Cassie and Selene have a rough start meeting each other. Selene doesnt know that she is Cassie's birth mother. Cassie starts to grow a hungry for power. She suddenly seduces a man when she was alone. Cassie growls and drains the man's energy. She discovers that Selene is really her mother. Cassie and Selene have a conversation about what happen when she was baby. She starts to become close. Cassie meets her father Derek at a bar. She learns that Derek broke up with mother Selene. Cassie tries to get her parents back together. She practices with her power and tries to control her hungry. ImagesCAJVBWV0.jpg|Cassie's Love interest ImagesCATOBPG3.jpg|Cassie's father ImagesCA94Z4E8.jpg|Best friend Amelia Images (1).jpg|Cassie's mother